


Just This Once

by merisoo



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merisoo/pseuds/merisoo
Summary: Once was a mistake. Twice was a compulsion. Three times is a habit.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 21
Kudos: 77





	Just This Once

Once was a mistake. A temporary lapse in judgment that Macy easily attributed to being in such close proximity to Harry for so long. Everywhere she turned, there he was, soft eyes and an even softer smile that left her off-kilter. Then, there was the stubble he’d taken to sporting. Macy wondered if letting his facial hair grow was a conscious choice, or, a remnant of Jimmy that had held on when Harry had taken his life. It was as confusing as it was alluring. The five o’clock shadow gave his face depth and dimension where previously there’d been none. Soft cheeks had given way to a darker appearance and Macy had always been attracted to the darker things in life. So, she’d given in. 

They’d been mid-awkward conversation about something or other but Macy had lost track, her attention deserting somewhere between the line of his jaw and the curve of his bottom lip. She’d drawn him to her between one breath and the next. Their position at the entrance between her bedroom and the hallway doing nothing to deter her at the moment. Mel could have walked in on them and she would have barely noticed, too busy wrapping her legs around his waist and letting him hoist her against the door. 

Their coupling had been hard and exhilarating and over far too quickly. A moment in which Macy had felt blissfully alive and on fire all at once. Every burden singed and discarded beneath the heat of Harry’s touch. He’d held her gaze as she’d come down from her high, that damn pleading look asking a million questions all at once and she’d thought ‘fuck, fuck, fuck’ before making a shitty excuse and shutting the door in his face. Not her finest moment. 

\----- 

Twice was...well she didn’t know what it was and preferred not to over-analyze it. They’d had another botched mission, another witch they couldn’t save, and another name to add to the wrong side of the list. Macy had felt ready to burst, her eyes shifting from brown to black, as the energy beneath her skin roiled. She’d wanted to cry and scream and burn everything to the ground all simultaneously. 

Harry, always conscientious, always so aware of her and her needs while being idiotically blind to her heart hadn’t opened the portal back to headquarters. Instead, he’d orbed them to the middle of a remote forest and then promptly given her the space she needed. She’d unleashed a maelstrom of fire and curses until all that was left were the tears on her face and the smoking woods around her. 

She'd collapsed to the ground after, curling her legs beneath her and letting her head fall forward to block out the world. When Macy finally looked up, the sun was making its descent in the sky, the golden light of afternoon barely visible between the dense foliage that hadn’t succumbed to her rampage. She nearly jumped when she felt a strong hand land on her shoulder. Harry crouched down next to her; his lips curved into a sad smile. 

“Does that feel better?” 

“No.” 

He opened his mouth to say something else, perhaps to give her a patented Harry speech on not focusing too hard on the losses. Or maybe it would have been a comment on making peace with having done their utmost to protect the fallen witch. Macy would never find out. Whatever words he would have spoken were lost to the press of her lips against his. She swallowed his consolations and offered up her heat instead. The sound of his back hitting the ground and the whoosh of air as his breath left him only added to the power, she felt swirling around her. 

In the back of her mind, Macy knew she should be careful, that they were exposed and nothing about the situation was right but she didn’t care. All she wanted at the moment was to not think about the odds that always seemed stacked against them. She wanted nothing more than to give the universe and its accomplices the most literal ‘fuck you’ she could think of. 

Their second time lasted much longer and left her far more winded. She took her time cataloging the uncensored look of adoration and lust in Harry’s gaze as she rode him to completion. She felt nothing short of victorious, watching as he came undone beneath her before she followed him over the edge. 

\----- 

Three times was a habit and Macy was not amused with herself. She lay there in the dark, wrapped in the soft cotton of his sheets, smelling like sweat and satisfaction and Harry. She could feel him behind her, his gaze burning into her bare back as she resolutely avoided turning around to acknowledge him. 

“I suppose asking to have a chat would be out of the question?” Harry asked. 

Macy clutched the sheet to her chest before sitting up. The fabric acting as an ineffective barrier after she’d already bared so much of herself to him. 

“There’s nothing to chat about,” she sighed. “It was a moment, Harry. We both clearly needed it.” 

Macy gathered her clothes, dressing quietly and quickly. Sticking around was not an option when she already knew where he would go the moment she left his room. Where he always went every night; like a moth drawn to a flame. Danger could be exciting, whether one was thinking clearly or not, and Macy had learned the hard way that Harry Greenwood was no different from the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before S2E10 so this was originally supposed to have a happy ending. But these two have thoroughly irritated me, lol. If I’m not happy, no one gets to be happy. (But a round of applause for progression in their storyline!)


End file.
